


Miracle

by witchyavenger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dad!Poe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnant!Reader, Unplanned Pregnancy, a suggestive joke but otherwise it’s just fluffy, expecting Dad!Poe, fem!reader - Freeform, slightly angsty in parts, soft!poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyavenger/pseuds/witchyavenger
Summary: Poe finds out you’re pregnant before he has to leave for a mission
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 66





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/634977573572608000/miracle

Leia’s office door is half open while she’s talking to somebody and you patiently wait outside for her to finish. She’d called you in first thing this morning and while that wasn’t uncommon, something felt off. Usually you’d have at least a vague idea what she needed to speak to you about, but this time you didn’t.

The steel door was opened fully and the General asked you to come in. Stepping inside you greeted her, relaxing upon seeing the soft expression on her face.

“You signed up for the rescue mission, is that right?” You answered her question with a silent nod. Leia moved to the front of her desk and leaned against the edge, her hands neatly folded in her lap.

“I wanted to tell you this now, so it doesn’t come as a surprise later. I can’t let you go.”

“What? Why not? General did I do something wrong?” You were grateful she told you in private but it was a surprise non the less. The worry – and eagerness to argue, if you had to – was evident in your voice. Your posture straightened and you took a step towards her as you set to speak again, but Leia beat you to it.

“I know you’re pregnant.” You froze in position, you would have expected anything but this. The surprise left you speechless for a few seconds.

“How did you…”

“I can sense it.” Leia was watching you with gentle eyes. If someone knew the whirlwind of falling pregnant in a universe like this, it was Leia Organa. Especially with the father being an impulsive, talented and incredibly handsome flyboy.

“I can still go, I want to go! This is my job,” you tried to argue but the General wouldn’t have any of it.

“I can’t let you go on that mission. That child is too precious. It’s worth more than anything. Your number one priority right now should be the well-being of that baby and yourself,” she paused for a second to let you process. She wanted you to look out for yourself, nothing more, and you couldn’t do that while going on missions. “It’s a gift. It’s a sign… of all the good that is still out there.” Her words resonated with you. You tried to blame it on the hormones, but there were a lot of feelings behind it. You lowered your gaze to look at your feet. You’d been so eager to argue just a few seconds ago, but now… She was right, this child was a miracle. The legacy of the good things in your life.

“Does Poe know?” she asked after a few quite moments you both spent in your own thoughts.

You shook your head still not looking at her. Reaching out to squeeze your shoulder she said two more words “Tell him”, before giving you a comforting pat and leaving her office to let you gather yourself.

It wasn’t like you didn’t know that. The thought of telling Poe had been sitting in the back of your head for days. Somehow hearing Leia say it, stopped you from being able to ignore it any longer. This was something you needed to talk about eventually. It seemed like the time for it was now.

You weren’t expecting him to react badly. You knew he wouldn’t, but some uncertainty remained. The fact, that neither of you had planned on becoming parents right now, being at the forefront of it all. You didn’t know what your life in the resistance would look like with a child. The resistance had been your priority in life for so long, you couldn’t imagine what it would be like for that to change. This was precisely why you had to find Poe and talk about it.

It seemed like the Force wasn’t with you on that. You searched the base, but couldn’t find him anywhere. Nobody seemed to have seen him. Growing increasingly frustrated you let out a huff and strolled around the hangar. Kicking a pebble across the tarmac, you ran into Snap, who told you Poe was on a spontaneous mission and wouldn’t be back until later that day.

He didn’t make it back until the briefing, for said rescue mission you weren’t allowed to go on, started. This was less than ideal, but then again this entire situation was. Poe gave you a wink from the opposite side of the room when he stumble in still wearing his flight suit.

You tried to listen to the instructions, but couldn’t focus all too well with your heart beating faster than usual in your chest. It didn’t matter all too much if you did anyway, since you had to stay here. Although Leia was right about most of what she said you were still slightly annoyed she had made that call. You weren’t very far along yet and it seemed a little bit  
overly cautious. You had an inkling that Leia rather used this as an opportunity to mention the pregnancy and get you to figure your life out. Always meddling that one. You adored her for it though.

The meeting was wrapped with the names of all resistance members assigned to the mission appearing on a holoscreen. As commander, Poe found his name on it at the top and searched for yours. He was surprised he couldn’t find it, thinking that must have been a mistake.

After looking for you and hearing you call his name, Poe pushed through the masses leaving the briefing room. You were hanging back, letting your colleagues pass. He wanted to ask right away why you weren’t part of the team, but you spoke first.

“Can we talk for a moment?” you seemed strange. “Somewhere private?” you added since some people were still around discussing things. Without another question Poe grabbed your hand. You were grateful for his touch. The warmth of his hand a calming energy, as he led you down the gray hallway into an empty room. He was very confused, and not being able to read you like he usually could was making him nervous. As soon as the door closed behind you he asked:

“What’s going on, why aren’t you on that mission?” You avoided his eyes as he stepped in front of you.

“Leia won’t let me go.”

“Wha… why?” He sounded like he was ready to personally march up to the General and throw a tantrum. Although he knew full well that you had probably already done that.

“There is something I need to tell you,” you interrupted his thoughts, finally looking at him. You were trying to keep a straight and neutral face but he could see the clouds behind your eyes.

You took a deep breath trying to calm the thumping of your heart. “There is something I need to tell you. I wanted to do it before the briefing but you were gone…” Another deep breath from you made Poe feel like his chest was about to explode with worry. He watched you intently, studying every move you made. It didn’t go unnoticed when you looked down again and reached a hand up to your stomach.

“Poe, I’m…” His face switched from worry to something else immediately. It was a suspecting look laced with uncertainty. Almost like he could foresee what you were going to say, but at the same time had never been more clueless. “I’m pregnant.” You huffed out, barely more than a whisper. There was fear and excitement and too many other emotions, that you couldn’t begin to grasp, straining your voice. Your eyes pricked with tears as your other hand flew to your face. Poe let out a stupid chuckle at your words. Neither of you knew where it came from, but it was a sound of relief. As the realization hit not even a second later, his eyes are started to water, but he was still smiling.

“Pregnant?” he asked cautiously. You nodded as the first tear rolled down your face. He laughed again reaching out to hold your face and wiping away the streak of wetness. It made you laugh too, as he looked down at you. Brown eyes softer than ever and glistening with relief and happiness. Poe couldn’t help but pull you closer, pressing a kiss to your forehead. You held onto him with shaky hands and he continued to press kiss to your face. Your temple, your cheekbone, the side of your nose, your jaw… anywhere he can, until he finally connected your lips. The sheer force behind it pushed you back against a table. The two of you laughed again. When you opened your eyes his face was as wet as yours felt. You don’t know if it was your tears or his, but most likely both. Either way, you didn’t care.

“We made a baby.” His voice was incredulous, he can’t believe he made something so magical with you.

“We sure did.”

“I’m so happy.” He was incapable of saying anything else, but the warmth in your chest was so strong, you felt like you were going to burst. Poe reached his hand between your bodies feeling your tummy through the fabric of your shirt. The sweet gesture made butterflies erupt in your entire body. His thumb gently stroked your stomach for a few minutes, while he held you with his other arm. Your face was buried against his shoulder, taking in his scent. The familiarity calming you. While he was lightly swaying you from side to side, he kept whispering to you how happy he is. That he can’t wait to be a Dad, how much he loves you. It’s a beautiful moment, you won’t forget for the rest of your life. Even though you wished for the ability to stop time right then, you knew you were gonna have to come back to the real world eventually. But you gave yourself a few more seconds in this dreamlike haze, before you pulled back a little. You smiled up at him and stroked his cheek.

“I’m not going on that mission,” he blurted out, taking you by surprise.

“You have to.”

“But I wanna stay here… with you, be there for you.” You were touched by his mindfulness, reassuring you that he was the most amazing person in the galaxy. However it reminded you about what you should have told Leia. That it was still early in your pregnancy and there was no reason to treat you like a raw egg.

“That mission is so important. Those people need to be saved. They need your help more than I do right now. I’m not a porcelain doll. Not yet anyway. I’ll be fine. We both will.” You moved your hand above his, which was still resting on your stomach. Feeling comforted, Poe relaxed again but he couldn’t fully shake the concern nesting in the back of his head. Knowing what the crease between his dark eyebrows meant, you gave im a kiss. Your lips softly touching his, before telling him to get prepped for the mission and go to bed soon. It was going to be an early morning.

When Poe joined you in your room some time later, not much was left of the night. He slipped into bed with you and you talked. There was a lot you had to talk about after all…What the future would hold, how you’re lives would change, how you were going to make it work. It felt funny that just this morning you had been so worried about it all. You were still stressed and it would take some getting used to, but you knew you were gonna be okay. More than okay actually. This baby was a blessing an unplanned, beautiful blessing. The endearment you could feel blooming in your chest was only outmatched by Poe’s. Seeing how thrilled he was to be Dad, stirred a feeling of love for him inside you, you hadn’t known before. More intense, but also more gentle.

When your eyes got heavy Poe kissed you goodnight. Regardless of the late hours, he decided to spend it holding you while you slept. Almost like he was watching over you, to make sure he could leave you here – alone, but safe. Eventually he must have fallen asleep too, because the beeping of the alarm clock woke him with a jolt. He reached out to you instinctively, but found the bed already empty. The mattress was still warm, you probably just got up a few minutes ago.

It was a hustle and bustle before the squad was ready to leave. Midst the chaos of it all he didn’t get to speak to you much. Before he got in his X-Wing to head out he made sure to take you aside for a moment. He grabbed your hand and led you behind some crates. That was as much privacy as you could get around the hangar.

“I can still decide to stay,” he offered sincerely. With a soft smile you gratefully declined his offer.

“I’ll be fine. You be careful though. No more taking risks.”

“I know. I’m.. I’m honestly scared of that too.” Poe felt stupid and selfish for admitting his worries, but he knew you would understand, find the right words and help him make the choice.

“I keep thinking about you and the baby. What if one of these days I don’t make it back. I don’t want you to end up alone… in the long run.” His warm eyes that you loved so much reflected the turmoil he was in. He had never been worried about not making it out alive. His confidence in his own and his squadron’s capabilities had no limit. But everything was different now. You reached up to stroke his cheek, feeling his stubble under your fingertips as the leaned into your touch.

“You’re scared, because you don’t have just yourself to care for now. That’s what happens when you become a parent. I went through the same thing just yesterday… I certainly won’t make you go if you would rather stay, but” you paused for a second to wait for his reaction, “we chose this life. We chose the resistance. We might have to change our priorities, but we can’t give it all up.”

Poe released a deep breath, before turning his head to kiss your wrist. Knowing you were right he tried to collect himself. Although you were the most important thing to him, there was nothing he could do for you just yet. This mission was important too and he wanted to go. He loved his job. It wasn’t more dangerous than any other rescue. He just had to be more careful. Make sure he would always come back now.

His eyes cleared up and filled with the usual determination. Pulling you in for one last hug you both made sure to savor the feeling of each others arms. It was the promise of safe reunion. You would hold onto it the whole time.

“I can’t believe we made a baby,” he mumbled against your shoulder.

“We sure did,” you repeated your words from the night before.

“I love you”

“I love you too. Now you better get in that X-Wing, before…”

“I get into trouble for being late again?” he interrupted you with his typical smile.

“I was gonna say, before I have to take that flight suit off you. You know how handsome you look in that.” His face fell with a groan and you smiled at him wickedly.

“Ugh, why would you say that. Now I definitely want to stay.” He pressed a tender kiss to your mouth and you let him engulf you for a moment. Eventually you shoved his chest slightly and told him: “You better make doubly sure to come back in one piece then.”

He did come back. A day later and without a scratch. You made sure to check for any, after you finally got the chance to take that flight suit off him.


End file.
